clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lithium Improbability Drive
The KTL-Zero-A Golden Lithium-Powered Improbable Improbability Drive, or Lithium Improbability Drive, or LID for short, is a device brought back from the distant future. When switched on, it creates a temporary, meta-fictional universe full of randomness, along with other things. Many features are still unknown. History Due to an error in their Vortex Manipulators, two Time Agents researching the future traveled to the year 4000 instead of 2040. Upon arriving, they met a mysterious creature calling itself G. It was unknown whether it resembled G himself as it was wearing a heavy trenchcoat. The figure gave the agents a suitcase containing the Lithium Improbability Drive and the Randomizer. After traveling back to the present day, the two time agents hid the suitcase and did not mention it to the PSA or anybody else. They were soon found out and Mayor McFlapp and the rest of the Bureaucrats of the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature instantly tried to retrieve the item, but discovered it was not under their control. They grouped together and manually retrieved the LID and the Randomizer, smashing a hole in the Improbability Drive in the process. It is now sitting in Mayor McFlapp's office in Ternville, next to his Narrator's Organ. Description The Improbability Drive runs entirely on a pair of futuristic Lithium Batteries, and they have yet to run out. When turned on, the LID creates a temporary meta-fictional universe filled with Randomness, only lasting for the time the machine is on. After the Improability Rate has fallen to under 137, the universe stops being random and slowly disappears. Also, it can cause random transportation to other universes, such as the Cow Dimension and the Box Dimension. Many features are still unknown. Improbability Rate Guide From when it is turned on, the Improbability Drive will call out the Improbability Rate, which will slowly fall. Random illusions appear. If you are using this machine, remember that everything you see DID NOT happen in the real world, it is just random side effects. "Improbability rate of Infinity and falling." The temporary universe will resemble a very distorted South Pole City, except the sky keeps flashing orange, green, red and yellow, the buildings are made out of cheese, strange creatures walk the streets, which turn into jelly, the snow is cotton candy and strange giant mushrooms keep growing and exploding all over the place. "Improbability rate of 10,000,000 and falling." The same as infinity, except a giant vat of custard pours over everything and the creatures turn into Mabel. "Improbability rate of 900,000 and falling." The cotton candy like snow is eaten by the Mabel creatures, Judgies start falling from the sky, the custard hardens on the Jelly roads, and Midas and Herb begin to eat it. Darktan and his army give out cookies and Luce, Triskelle and a hundred High Penguins appear, and start rapping. (Now that's improbable!) "Improbability rate of 100,000 and falling." Mayor McFlapp appears along with a Jacko. The Mayor is wearing a bow tie, glasses, and a Lincoln-esque stovepipe hat, and keeps on screaming at everyone in Latern Dialect, while the Jacko has a silly grin, Mayor McFlapp's purple Willy-Wonka-esque top hat, and is saying random things in BallySpeak. Both creatures float above the ground, standing on top of The Nameless One's house, while several UFOs zoom around the city and drop random things on the Mabel creatures (e.g., pencil sharpeners, bowling balls, tennis rackets, china plates, etc.). "Improbability rate of 1,000 and falling." The Mayor and Jacko merge and transform into Clyde, while the Nameless One becomes yet another Mabel. The two begin arguing, and the Nameless-One-turned-Mabel's house becomes a giant pie that starts doing the disco and singing "Everybody Dance Now." The UFOs all turn into disco balls, and ginat versions of the Furry Flat members start rocking the scenery with music. "Improbability rate of 140 and falling." The giant pie becomes a black hole that sucks up everything in sight. The Improbability Drive then shuts down, deleting the temporary universe, making everything slowly fade back to normal. Trivia *The Masters (except for Mayor McFlapp) do not approve of it as, like Time Travel, can possibly rip through the space-time continuum and cause the destruction of the Universe as we know it. * If used in conjunction with a Narrator's Device, it can cause some seriously weird things to happen. The Maledict may be the product of this. * The Lithium Improbability Drive can also be programmed to set in motion more random, plot-driving events. For example, it can store energy, then release it at random places, make legions of penguins dance while singing random, annoying songs, and even cause random things to fall on Mabel (Director Benny disapproves of this feature.) Mayor McFlapp, who is a literature expert, frequently uses the Drive as a plot device in many of his stories, even daringly allowing himself to be kidnapped once, only to escape with the help of the Drive. * After conclusive research, it was found that the Lithium Improbability Drive analyzes any universe it arrives in for random and improbable factors. After completing a quick scan of the universe, the Improbability Drive then assembles the short, random simulation that you see when you turn the Drive on. This was tested by sending the Drive to the Star Wars universe, where the random simulation included Darth Vader wearing his auntie's wigs and square dancing, the Ewoks falling from the sky and exploding on the Death Star (which was a disco ball), Yoda passing out fairy cakes, and Luke and all the Force Ghosts singing "September". Internal Links * Randomizer * Time Agency * Future Hint #2 Category:Items Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Machines